


All's Fair in Love and Libel

by lebensmuede



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Hate to Love, Humor, I literally do not know what I'm doing, Paparazzi, Rivalry, Shenanigans, i have never worked for a paper, magazine, newspaper, this literally just came into my head one day and i wrote the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebensmuede/pseuds/lebensmuede
Summary: On top of having an overbearing mother who badgers her daily about when she's going to be getting grandchildren, and having to write for Britain's worst gossip rag to pay her bills, Tatjana Hoxhaj has landed herself on James Sirius Potter's shit list.Unfortunately for James, her immigrant mother inspires more fear than he does.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	All's Fair in Love and Libel

"You are a rumor mongering, life destroying _bitch!_ " Came the indignant roar in front of Tatjana Dervishi's desk.

"I never claimed to be anything else," Tatjana replied without missing a beat, calmly looking over the top of her finished draft for that week's issue. A seething James Potter stood in front of her, hands clenched at his side, knuckles white. Tatjana had never seen a human spit venom before but if James Potter was any indication, today might just be her lucky day.

"I'm so sorry Miss Hoxhaj, I tried to stop him but he got around me," Saania huffed breathlessly as she came up behind James. The poor girl had applied to be an intern and here she was filling in as security.

"That's alright Saania, intruders aren't in your job description anyhow," Tatjana said. Saania gave James her nastiest once over and straightened her hijab around her neck with an indignant "Hmph!" before stalking away, her robes swishing around her.

"You know I don't appreciate my interns being terrorized in this manner but you look to be about three seconds away from launching yourself across the desk at me so I'll bite," Tatjana continued, calm as ever and put down her sheet of parchment. "May I help you with something?"

In response, James flung the latest copy of Witch Weekly, sending loose parchment flying, onto her desk, the paper flipped to Tatiana's column. "What is this?" demanded James, his deep voice carrying around the bush room. Tatjana could see the other writers quieting down as they watched the scene unfold before them. Not that angry celebrities or people of interest coming around to yell at the writers was something, but Tatjana got them a lot more than the average writer.

"I do believe this is Keeping Up With the Potter's," she replied, leaning back in her chair, hands resting on either hand rest.

"I can read that for myself, thanks," James snapped.

"Colour me shocked," Tatjana deadpanned.

"I demand some scrap of privacy from you vultures, this is altogether too far," James continued on. Tatjana picked up her last issue and briefly skimmed it to remind herself exactly what she had written about.

"Oh yes, I broke the story about you abandoning the Tutshill Tornados in favour of the Appleby Arrows," Tatjana said and put the paper down. She looked back at James and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"You had no right leaking that bit of news, I hadn't even told my coach I was thinking of leaving the team-"

"That's a bit of an understatement, I daresay signing a new contract with another team is a bit more than just thinking about it, wouldn't you say?" Tatjana mused nonchalantly as her eyes unfocused and she gazed at a spot just over James's shoulder.

"I didn't have a chance to warn them or break the news and now you've gone and landed me in a pile of legal _bullshit_ ," James raged on as if Tatjana had said nothing at all, his brown face turning slightly rosy as his blood pressure rose.

"Well, I can hardly see how that's _my_ fault. Maybe you should seek better legal counsel before you do something like this again," Tatjana muttered.

" _AND THEN YOU HAD TO SAY THAT I WAS SELLING ARROW PLAY TACTICS TO PUDDLEMERE UNITED THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!"_ James continued, his voice rising with every passing word. All conversation had seized flowing in the busy newspaper office as every eye was turned towards James and Tatjana.

"Yes, well, I did say that was alleged information."

" _From whom?"_ James demanded, slamming his hands down on her desk.

"Confidential," Tatjana said, smiling innocently up into James's green eyes.

"Listen to me and listen carefully," James said, leaning forward, his voice low. "Stay away from my family, I do not want to see a single article about whom Lily is dating, or about Albus and his boyfriend. Stop airing our business for the whole of the UK to read about."

"Or what? You'll drag me in front of the Wizengamot?" Tatjana taunted, smirking up at him.

"Act tough all you want, but I'd watch your back if I were you," James said threateningly and strode away dramatically.

Hyesung Choi let out a high whistle from her spot at the desk next to Tatjana as she watched James stalk away from them. "I don't envy being you right now," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"James is child's play," Tatjana replied with a sniff. "The real battle is mum demanding _yet again_ why don't I have a boyfriend."

"Or a girlfriend," Hyesung added helpfully.

"Oh God, don't even remind me of the uproar that would send the aunties into back home if they heard that," Tatjana groaned.

"Word," Hyesung agreed. "Do you really think he's gonna come for you?"

"Pretty boy Potter?" Tatjana asked and then snorted. "I doubt it, I think he's taken one too many Bludgers to the head to remember he ever came here in the first place."

"Be that as it may," Hyesung said as she leaned back on the last two legs of her chair, "I wouldn't try to work your way to the number one spot on his shit list, idiot pretty boy or not, James Potter still has enough money to absolutely bury you."

"We'll just see about that," Tatjana replied, baring her teeth at Hyesung as the girl in question tipped herself back too far and went crashing to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> if you see the name hoxhaj and immediately what balkan country tatjana is holla. i know tatjana isn't like,,,,,a common albanian name but we've resorted to anxhela and xhesica so i think tatjana is fairly tame in comparison lmao. this came to me one day and i'm still working out some details but i couldn't keep it in my google doc anymore and i'm releasing it into the world. i hope this doesn't disappoint.
> 
> also i've mentioned a character named hyesung choi as i'm sure you saw, if this is not an appropriate korean name please let me know so that i may change it to something better. thanks y'all.


End file.
